This invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor which has high humidity resistance.
Conductive polymer has high conductivity and can provide low equivalent series resistance (ESR) in a solid electrolytic capacitor. Therefore, if a solid electrolyte layer is formed of conductive polymer, a solid electrolytic capacitor becomes downsized and comes to have a large capacitance. A solid electrolytic capacitor of this type is disclosed in JPB2776330, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The solid electrolytic capacitor of JPB2776330 has low humidity resistance so that its solid electrolyte layer is easily degraded or oxidized. Likewise, if a solid electrolytic capacitor that includes a solid electrolyte layer made of manganese dioxide has low humidity resistance, the solid electrolyte layer of manganese becomes damaged.